


Looking Back

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Detectives, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo have been invited to the police academy to talk to the graduating class.





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 493: Memories at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Setting: After Vol. 7.

Finding an empty space in the parking lot, Dee pulled in and climbed out of the car, looking around himself. The place hadn’t changed much in the dozen or so years since he was last here, or not that he could see.

“This place brings back a few memories, doesn’t it? The joys of our academy days…”

“For you more than me,” Ryo said with a smile, slamming the passenger door closed and leaning on the roof of the car.

“What d’you mean? You went to the police academy too!”

“Yep, around the same time you did, but not this one. I was living with my aunt and uncle outside Chicago at the time, so I attended the academy there. Moved back to New York after I graduated because the Chicago PD had more new recruits that year than they knew what to do with.”

“Huh. I always wondered how I’d managed to miss noticin’ you way back then. Never occurred to me you were someplace else while I was here.”

“I’d have told you if you’d asked.” Ryo looked around. “Which way to the lecture hall?”

“Up there.” Dee pointed towards a path. “Past the dorms.”

They’d come to the New York police academy to give a talk to the current graduating class. The head of the academy liked to have experienced cops come in from time to time to give the cadets some insight into the realities of police work in the Big Apple, and they’d been ‘volunteered’ by Commissioner Rose. Maybe Rose thought he was inflicting some kind of punishment on them, since Dee was far from his favourite person, while Ryo continued to steadfastly ignore all his advances, but neither man saw it that way. They were looking forward to inspiring the next batch of police officers. If nothing else, it afforded them the opportunity to reminisce over some of their past cases.

“So, which was your dorm?” Ryo asked as they started up the path.

“That one over there.” Dee pointed to a blocky building set about fifty feet from the path to their left, at the top of a slope. “I was on the second floor, and it’s as welcoming on the inside as it looks from the outside. Four cadets to a room; I snagged one of the top bunks so I could see out the window. The dorms weren’t co-ed back then and I had a great view of the one housing the ladies.”

Ryo laughed. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Hey! Place like this, all institutional grey carpets and beige walls, you gotta have somethin’ nice to look at or you’d go nuts!”

“Sounds exactly like the Chicago academy.”

“Probably every police academy in the country is identical. They buy the paint and carpeting in bulk; works out cheaper. At least the lecture halls were close to my dorm.” Dee pointed ahead of them. “Ready to regale the newbies with stories of our heroics?”

“Just stick to the facts, Dee.”

“Spoilsport.”

The End


End file.
